character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cioccolata (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Ciocolata= |-|Green Day= Summary Cioccolata is a member of La Unita Speciale that protects Diavolo and kills anyone who tries to find out his secret identity. Cioccolata's actions are so reprehensible that even Diavolo hates, the same person who wants to kill his daughter to keep his identity a secret. Cioccolata has a fetish for the despair and suffering of others to the point he operates on healthy patients to brutally kill them and drive elderly people to suicide by making them feel isolated and ruining their diets. He was fired when he got caught "accidentally" killing one of his patients and was recruited by Diavolo once he heard how useful he is, even though he hates him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C Name: Cioccolata Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Former Caretaker, Former Doctor, Member of La Unita Speciale Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Flight (With helicopter), Non-Physical Interaction (While amplified by Green Day he is able to harm Stands), Body Control (Ciccolata can use Green Day to separate his body with no negative effects and control every piece of his body as if they were still attached), Emotional Manipulation (Cioccolata has driven people to suicide) |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fungus Manipulation (Green Day will make mould grow on anyone who is on a lower altitude than the user), Statistics Reduction (Anyone with mould growing on them will have their durability significantly decreased), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) '''Attack Potency: Wall Level, (Is comparable to Narancia)' Town Level' when amplified by Green Day (Is able to kill Mista with his bare hands)' | Large Town Level '(Punched Gold Experience so hard that it was harmed and sent flying) Speed: Normal Human '''Movement Speed with '''MFTL reactions (Reacted to attacks from Gold Experience)' | MFTL '(Reacted to attacks from Gold Experience) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived the famous seven-page beat down given by Gold Experience) | Large Town Level''' (Survived the famous seven-page beat down given by Gold Experience) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range to Several kilometres '''Standard Equipment: Helicopter Intelligence: '''Genius (Is a highly trained doctor) '''Weaknesses: The mould only grows on living beings Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Green Day: Green Day is a Close-Range Stand that has the ability to make mould grow across any living beings that are on a lower altitude than the user. This will make peoples body's become weaker and fall apart when the slightest force is applied to them. Green Day can also use the mould to separate the user's body into pieces and the user can still control the body parts that are detached from their body. Key: Cioccolata | Green Day Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7